undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Genevieve
"A woman stricken by grief, despair, and agony by the death of her loved one. She is suprisingly calm and gentle despite her appearance as that of a undead female lich, she is used to getting called by undead or demon but she will never forgive those who ever hurt her friends. E V E R. As if someone she loved, died in the war wasn't enough, so does her friends if someone ever kills them." - Description of the Ice Queen Description Genevieve or called by her true name, Celica, was a simple yet powerful professor in the school of magic of Humans. Before she turned into the Ice Queen she was but a simple woman, kind and gentle as always, she acted like a mother to all, Monsters and Humans alike before the War between them shows up. Her husband, a warrior with a brave soul, was recruited to join the War. She prayed for his safety after each and every day until that fateful day happened. She heard word that her husband was killed during an ambush on a Monster scout party, she quickly ran towards the outerskirts of Primum Castellum and saw the ambush party carrying the body of her hushand. She mourned and cried for her love one's death, something inside of her come out and unleashed a burst of pure darkness the life around her, including the ambush party, her SOUL changed and her appearance as that of an undead lich. She vowed to destroy every monster in the War but not its citizens, and she vowed to join the powerful mages of the First Human Army by learning every bits of dark magic there is in their land. Genevieve is a 5'5 tall pale woman with silver hair, much like Platinum's, a purple skirt dress that reveals her thighs, two boots with gold lining and two floating golden bucklers with blades inside of it. She can use her bucklers to amplify her magic and a golden tiara which is made of his husband's favorite weapon and gold. Though she has a dark and malevolent nature, she acts as a mother to all and teaches the ways of magic to those who wants to learn it. She is also a powerful Ice Witch/Sorceress, capable of creating weather on cold to humid places and create devastating magical ice projectiles upon her foes, she do not require any minions to fight by her side as she is capable of handling herself. She also has telekinetic powers that allows her to make things float such as her gold bucklers. She is presumed to be the weakest of the seven mages who sealed the barrier, but she is also the most knowledgable when it comes to the elemental and dark arts. She is currently serving as a guardian of the fancy house of the Alucard Clan and an educator for Platinum Alucard as a way of thanks for reviving her using the ingredients of ressurection, including with her SOUL, the Ebony SOUL She can change the SOULs of her opponents into Ebony which means "Darkness Eternal", the victims of the this SOUL mode will gradually loses their vision as well as decreasing their defense but their speed will be quicker and faster if they are in the shadows. History When she was young, she is the daughter of an ordinary woman and a mage. Her father thought the elemental magic of earth and water while her mother taughts her how to be a woman and take care of oneself, they live far outside the city of Primum Castellum as a rather prosperous farm. At the age of 7 her parents were killed by a band of raiders thus moving to her aunt's house on her father's side. She was strict and cruel, even with the kindest of actions Genevieve did, it was washed away by the cruel punishment of her abusing aunt. While she was with her aunt, she met with a foreign child about the same as her age named Arngrim, they spent a lot of time together as friends, though Arngrim found out that he and Genevieve were going to be sold to slave traders. They fled into the deep into the woods with their hearts and lungs about to burst, they stopped and saw the fields of flowers far as the eye can see. They walked passed these flowers and rested on a broken cabin nearby this field, the sun had risen and they woke up, they continued to walk and walk until they have discovered the great human city known as Primum Castellum. The both of them were found by a friendly woman who owned an orphanage, she took care of the two and both grew to be both beautiful and brave. At the age of 15, the two of them got separated as the both of them got adopted by two different families, Arngrim was adopted to a family of warriors because of his good strength, bravery, and sense of responsibility while Genevieve was adopted to a family of mages because of her mastery over earth and water. After having lessons from her family's home education, she went off at the age of 20 to teach at the school of magics and sorcery. The head master accepted Genevieve's appliance to the school of magics and teaches the young generation about magic, her class is the "Elemental Defense and Offense of Sorcery", after a week on her way home, someone tapped her shoulder, in shock she turns around and overjoyed to see her friend, Arngrim, again in her life. The two got a relation for several years until Arngrim proposed Genevieve to be her wife at the age of 27, they were married in the beautiful outskirts of Primum Castellum and bought a big and brand new home for their future child to live in. Though, after several months, The War of Humans and Monsters started, forcing her husband to join the war. She prayed day and night for the safety of her loved one, even her students are getting worried about her current state of emotion so they prepared and celebrated her 7th anniversary as a teacher, she was very happy to put the students an anniversary for her, and she taught that she shouldn't be afraid for her faith in Arngrim that he will be alive. After a few months, while she is teaching students about the basic principles of elemental magic, an important messenger comes in her class and gave her an important and sad letter. Shocked by horror and grief as she read the death of her husband, she ran out of the school of magic, she ran and ran until she's outside Primum Castellum and sees the group where her husband goes to. She cried and cried, filled with grief, agony, despair, hatred, sadness, and suffering. As her wounds of love grow deeper and deeper, something within her stirs up and awakens an ancient evil, she makes a burst of darkness and ice everywhere in the area, killing and freezing all life, including the soldiers, she gently floats down in the lifeless ground with her husband on the ground. She promised that she will end all Monsters that joined the war and end all life to all Monsters around the world, she will join the army no matter what, even if she needs the First Human Army to force her to recruit her or kill some soldiers in order to be recruited, with a swipe of her hand, her husband turns into a shadow and disappears, she began walking endlessly towards her ultimate revenge. Fall of the Fallen Queen After the sealing of the barrier, she was one who survived its after effects. She returned to her home and looked around it, she slowly kneels down and cried as she remembers Arngrim. Even though the Monster War ended, her heart and SOUL longs for the torment and anguish of others, she tried to control what power she wields but would slowly get consumed by its power. Fueled with despair and revenge, she sought out to build an army to destroy not only Monsters but every living thing in the planet and set it in a deathly winter for all eternity. She ventured into the deepest depths of the mountains in the north, where she created her fortress of ice and darkness. She went towards the Barrier to talk to a certain Monster called Akarish-Dinok, he gave her a journal of spells created by himself. Akarish knew helping Genevieve would cause a demise all will share but he was filled with revenge for the deaths of his friends and family during that time. Genevieve created her own undead army with the help of Akarish's spells and enchantments, she declared a war to all living things in the kingdom. Years of torment and despair engulf the entire kingdom due to the war and magic of Genevieve, but in the end, she was defeated by the brave heroes of the kingdom. Before her untimely demise, she swore an oath that when the Barrier is broken, she will rip apart the very fabric of the heavens and usher in the eternal war of endless winter for all eternity. Feared that she would return due to her SOUL too powerful to even destroy, it was sent down in Mt. Ebott in the RUINS where the SOUL lies peacefully, waiting to be revived and destory the world again. Present Day Genevieve has been revived by Joseph Alucard of the Alucard clan to become a guardian and an educator for Platinum despite the fact that she's a white witch and herself is a dark witch but nevertheless she must show her token of gratitude from rising her again from the depths of the dead, though she's curious about how did he able to recover her lost SOUL, the Ebony Soul, where she died in the Surface and not on the Underground. Affiliations Family Serena (Deceased Mother) Gabriel (Deceased Father) Alexandra (Deceased Aunt) House Alva Theros (All are deceased with the exception of Genevieve) Arngrim (Deceased Husband) Acquaintances The other six Human Mages The First Human Army Friends Joseph Alucard - He is the one who resurrected her from her own death and she thanks him by taking the offer of being a guardian of his home and an educator for Platinum Alucard. Platinum Alucard - Her little apprentice, suprisingly, she always follows Genevieve's orders obediently as if she was her mother, but that would make Genevieve laugh a little because of that. Akarish-Dinok - Her only Monster friend during the War. But because of the war, they kept their friendship a secret but since the War is long gone, she is freely to visit his friend, Akarish, during her free time from educating Platinum. Stats HP: 64 AT: 30 (+30) DF: 12 (+35) Equipment AT:Royal Shields - Genevieve's golden bucklers, it both contain blades and can be used to amplify Genevieve's magic. It also raises 5+ on DF DF:Crying Memory - 30 DF. The defense armor is her husband's favorite his weapon, she smelted the weapon and turned it into a golden tiara. ACTs Check, Give, Sing, Ask Quotes "Hello my child, welcome to my darkness." ''(Pacifist Encounter) "......." (Neutral Encounter) ''"No mercy for you, darkness will signify your end!" (Genocide Route) "What a nice child." ''(Give) ''"What a beautiful voice you have there." ''(Sing +1) ''"This bring back fond memories, i think i'll sing as well." ''(Sing +2) ''"I'm just an undead lich, living and serving as a teacher for a child." ''(Ask +1) ''"I control the powers of darkness, why did you ask?" ''(Ask +2) ''"Ahahaha, i'm sorry child but i can't answer that question." ''(Ask +3) ''"Gah! I will return!" ''(Defeated) ''"No! Not like this! Aahhhh!" ''(Death) Flavor text You felt a chill down your spine (Pacifist Encounter) A disturbing wind crosses through between you and her (Neutral Encounter) Death will devour the sinners (Genocide Encounter) Genevieve bows a little in gratitude (Give) Genevieve smiles, remembering her childhood (Sing +1) Genevieve starts singing, the howling wind passes through her skin (Sing +2) Genevieve felt a little unease because of lying to a child (Ask +1) Genevieve shows you an example of the power of darkness (Ask +2) Genevieve starts to sweat a little, your curious on how she's sweating due to her being "undead" (Ask +3) Genevieve covers herself with her "cape" and vanishes into the darkness (Defeated) Genevieve starts to turn black, dark energy surging around her body and turned her one with the darkness (Death) Abilities & Powers Dark Matter Manipulation Genevieve creates dark matter entirely of pure negative emotions, she harness all the darkness of every person in the area to strengthen her own magic but she usually draws her powers from her own emotions, only with a person who felt utter grief and utter despair could draw power from oneself using dark matter. Weather Creation Genevieve can summon clouds to make a blizzard or a hailstorm. Sometimes this is for escape and distractions or can be a swarm of devastating destruction. If Genevieve were to use her very limits she would be able to make an eternal winter in large area though there would be a chance that her life will be at risk. Dark Ice Manipulation Genevieve can control the most durable and deadly of ice, dark ice. The ice she uses are much durable, sharper, and stronger than any ordinary ice, capable of surviving even the hottest areas for a moments but like all ice, it can be melt but needs extreme pressure of fire to thaw it out. Ice Creation Genevieve can create ice spikes, ice arrows, ice barriers, ice crystals, ice energy balls and even large icebergs at her disposal. She has many projectile magic but few defensive and offensive close range which would make her a little but vulnerable. Gallery Screenshot 2018-04-27-13-27-12-1.png| Close as Anime Genevieve gets Trivia Genevieve is a common female name,It is usually thought to have Germanic origins and be composed of ''geno (race) and wefa (woman). The combination would therefore mean something like "woman of the race" and designate Genevieve as a female human. "Celica" is a Spanish name that is derived from the Latin word "coelica", which means "heavenly" or "celestial". Category:Female Category:OC Category:Human Category:User;Jedha,The Savior of the demons